<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cleon*没事少喝咖啡 by wrrrrrrrrrra (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105881">Cleon*没事少喝咖啡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wrrrrrrrrrra'>wrrrrrrrrrra (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wrrrrrrrrrra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咖啡上头的克莱尔说她要手撕威廉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cleon*没事少喝咖啡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*CP为生化2remake版本的里昂x克莱尔<br/>*失智产物，非正经向段子，含有大量玩梗及迫害<br/>*非常ooc！非常ooc！非常ooc！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早哦里昂！”克莱尔提着她的宝贝机枪进来了，浑身都洋溢着快乐的气息。</p>
<p>“早...克莱尔，你今天看起来很有活力。”里昂看着灰头土脸，眼睛却依然不失神采的克莱尔，“你的伤好一些了吗？”</p>
<p>“好极了！”克莱尔说，朝他举起手里的空瓶，“多亏了这款能量冲剂！”</p>
<p>“能量冲剂？”里昂消化了一会这个陌生的词汇，“你是说咖啡？”</p>
<p>“没错，我简直爱死她了！”克莱尔拿起擦拭枪管的白布，手下的动作都快出了残影，“现在手撕追踪者也是没有问题的！”</p>
<p>"醒一醒，醒一醒，克莱尔！"里昂抓住她的手腕，为了防止她挣开还特意用上了两只手，“我们这里只有暴暴、舔舔和威廉12345，没有什么追踪者！还有，你再擦枪管就要起火了。”</p>
<p>“噢，不好意思！”克莱尔乖乖地没有再动，“但我现在状态前所未有的好，不去打一下威廉酱就太可..xio惹！”</p>
<p>里昂松开一只手，另一只手捏着她的脸颊：“你到底喝了多少咖啡啊？”</p>
<p>“不多不多！”克莱尔趁机把一只被抓得发痛的手拔出来，朝里昂比了个耶，“就两瓶，660毫升！不仅能量刚刚好，而且数字也很吉利！”</p>
<p>里昂望着这个坚强姑娘充满热情的漂亮眼睛，手突然不知道该往哪放，忘了自己要给腰间的麦林枪补充子弹，也忘了要数落她的乱来行为。</p>
<p>最后他别开视线，挠了挠泛红的脸颊。</p>
<p>“没事少喝咖啡。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者有废话要说：伯朗蓝山咖啡天下第一！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>